PROJECT SUMMARY BIOINFORMATICS AND DATA MANAGEMENT CORE (BMDC) The IU/JAX Alzheimer?s Disease Precision Models Center (ADPMC) Bioinformatics and Data Management Core (DBMC) will import, integrate, and analyze external data resources to identify and prioritize candidate genes and variants for animal modeling. After model characterization, the DBMC will determine data standards to be implemented in an Alzheimer?s Model Data Portal that will house and distribute model data for broad community use. The overarching goals of the DBMC are the creation of a bioinformatic pipeline that: identifies key Alzheimer?s variants from new genetic resources; shares detailed characterization of the effects of these variants in advanced animal models; aligns human disease and animal model phenotypes to specify the specific research utility of each model; and disseminates preclinical testing protocols and results. To achieve these goals, we have assembled a team of computational researchers with complementary expertise in genetics, genomics, and data management. The Core will be led by a team at JAX, which has long been a major center for the analysis of mouse genetics and the quantitative characterization of mouse disease models. Expertise in the analysis of Alzheimer?s disease neuroimaging data will be contributed by the Indiana Alzheimer?s Disease Center. Data warehousing, dissemination, and standards will be provided by Sage Bionetworks, a leading portal for Alzheimer?s disease data from AMP-AD and other large-scale resource projects.